trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mentalism
This house is filled with many masterminds, manipulators and figures of darkness. The Overseer of Scheming Leto Atreides II - God of Prescience, Memory, Religious Manipulation, Sand Worms, and Long-Term Planning Ambiguous Rank The Mob - The Many Inside of One Being Waluigi - God of Absurdism and Hostile ShoWALUIGI TIME WAA OverdeityCategory:Houses Tzeentch - God of Change, Hope, Ambition, Manipulation, Scheming and Sorcery Greater Gods Baby - God of Possession, Control, Revenge and Hate Bruce Wayne/Batman - God of Preparations Bugs Bunny - God of Karmic Trickery and Rascally Rabbits Clu - God of Skewed Morality Dr. Hannibal Lecter - God of Cannibals, Ruining interrogations and Serial Killers Gork/Mork - God(s) of Insane Troll Logic Havelock Vetinari - God of Politicians Jareth - King of the Living Labyrinth Jupiter - Maiden of Secrets Kane - God of Magnificent Bastards, Evil Prophets, Doomsday Cults, Ambiguous Evil, Heel Hate and Contractual Immortality Revolver Ocelot - God of Treacherous Advisors and Magnificent Bastardry Riku - God of Mind Delving Shiroe - God of Magically Binding Contracts and Smart Magicians Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - God of Hidden Agendas Sosuke Aizen - God of Mind Manipulation The Incubators - Divine Weasels of Devilish Deals Vanitas - God of Darkness, Evil Twins, Mook Makers, and Dramatic Unmasks Intermediate Gods Albedo Piazzolla - God of Insanity and Regeneration Albert Wesker - God of the Evilutionary Imperative Cheshire Cat - God of Mad Hatters Corvo Attano - God of Cruel Mercy Herr Doktor Tenma - God of Infinite Goodness and Care Bear Stare Izaya Orihara - God of Instigating Mayhem Just Because You Can James Sunderland - God of Trauma-Induced Amnesia Johan Liebert - God of Sociopathy, Mind Rape and Utter Monstrosity Joseph Joestar - God of Unconventional Combat Techniques Kotomine Kirei - God of False Reassurance Kreia - Goddess of Heel Realization Loki Laufeyson - God of Trickery and Deceit Luke Skywalker - God of Mental Purification and Lightsabers Master Li - God of Seemingly Ideal Mentors Master Xehanort - God of Manipulation, Obvious Villains, and Hammy Hand Gestures Mephet'ran The Deceiver -God of Abusing the System Monokuma -God of Getting People Kill Each Other In Despair Patrick Jane - God of Mentalists Pride - God of Unexpected Revelations Princess Marie-Ange - Goddess of Devotion to One's Nation Ruvik - Crafter of Dark Mental Worlds Satori Komeiji - Goddess of Mind Reading Xellos - God of Lovable Traitors Zant - God of Constricted Madness Lesser Gods Alice Liddell/Kingsleigh - Avatar of the Power of Imagination Charles Victor Szasz - God of Conspiracy Nutters Claude Rains - God of Cynical Mentors and Invisible People Commander Farsight - God of Zero Approval Gambits David Xanatos - God of Backup Plans Edward Nigma/The Riddler - God of Riddles Freddy Krueger - Avatar of Nightmares George Smiley - God of Spymasters and Hard Espionage Tropes Haruka Kotoura - Goddess of Traumatic Telepathy Iago - God of Manipulative Wordplay, Ambiguous Foe Yay, Jealousy, Magnificent Bastardry, Casual Racism and Misogyny, and Unspecified Motives John McClane - God of Monkey Wrenches Koishi Komeiji - Goddess of the Subconscious Lambda-11 - Goddess of Empty Slates Lelouch vi Britannia - God of Rebellion Light Yagami - God of Improbable Strategy Luna Lovegood - Goddess of Zany Theories Mako Mankanshoku - Goddess of Hilariously Absurd but Fitting Logic Mion and Shion Sonozaki - Twin Goddesses of Gadflies Mokkan - God of Those Who Cannot Resist Betraying Everyone They Know and Their Little Dogs Nagi Homura - Malevolent Trickster God Psycho Mantis - God of Illusory Failure Seija Kijin - Goddess of Interface Screws and Who Contradicts Everyone Solidus Snake - God of Properly Placed Paranoia Tsukishima Shukuro - God of Fake Memories Vaas Montenegro - God of Breaking Lectures Demigods Celestia Ludenberg - Goddess of Lying and Old Identity Refusal Dana Scully and Fox Mulder - Goddess of the Skeptics and God of the Believers The Mystery Gang - The Meddling Gods Thrawn - God of Military Geniuses Hajime Hinata - The God Who Just Wanted to be Special Hypnotoad - God of Hypnotism Kogasa Tatara - Goddess of Surprises and the Former Goddess of Umbrellas Legion - Deity (Deities?) of Mind Hives Mordecai and Rigby - Godly Attractors of the Strange Mr. Miyagi - God of Trickster Mentors NIGHTS - Avatar of Dreams Littlefinger - God of Chessmasters Pitch Black - God of Phobia Knowledge Ryoji Mochizuki - The God Who Forgot He was a God James Moriarty - God of Criminal Masterminds The Spy - God of Double Agents with Completely Indeterminable Loyalties Yuubiseiharukana Tanaka and Ryogo Kaburaki - Co-Gods of Outsmarting Deities Quasideities Waldo - The Hidden God